Yo voy contigo
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Era difícil dormir y tener que lidiar con todo lo que alguna vez la hizo feliz y triste, por haber perdido a su ser preciado. También le era difícil no acercarse a ella para no causarle daño, pero eso no le impedía el velar siempre por su bien estar, aunque no pudiese acercarse para estar cerca de nuevo..."A donde sea que vayas yo voy contigo..."


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **~[Yo voy contigo]~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De nuevo estaba llorando entre sueños, con todos aquellos malos recuerdos de cuando era tan solo una niña y había perdido todo, estaba entre el medio de las calles en llamas y todo destruido, llorando con tal llanto que le rompería el corazón al sujeto con el corazón más duro que el acero. La diferencia era que, al verse a sí misma de nuevo tan pequeña…tan indefensa…y viendo todo lo que alguna vez amo destruirse, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse pequeña, a pesar de que ya no lo era más y que el tiempo había sentado bien en ella, dejando atrás toda huella de que ya no era más una niña.

Se paró a un lado de su yo más pequeño y se coloco en cuclillas, viendo como en ese momento esperaba lo peor, y cuando eso llego nada malo paso…vio como su yo más pequeño alzaba la vista, ella igual no pudo evitar girar y ver en qué dirección miraba, trato de no hacerlo, sabía lo que vendría si se giraba y la miraba. Pero no, sus acciones mostraban lo contrario y se giro, encontrándose de nuevo con la mujer que la ayudo a salir de ese lugar, la que le enseño todo lo que sabía, la misma que destruyo todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, pero que al mismo tiempo fue como una madre para ella.

—Ul…

Fue lo que su versión mayor dijo en aquel sueño, derramando lágrimas que salían de sus orbes color esmeralda y corrían cual cascadas por sus mejillas hasta perderse por el hueco de su cuello o se perdían al momento de caer al suelo. Los vio a todos, desde a Ultear, Zancrow y los demás miembros que conformaban aquel gremio oscuro que tenían de propósito despertar a Zeref. Fuesen lo que hayan sido y hagan hecho lo que hicieron, de todos modos eran como una familia, una que ella había ganado después de perder a la suya. Siguió con la mirada cuando ellos se habían girado para irse y a Ultear con ella en brazos. Pronto ese escenario se desmorono y vinieron escenas de ellos en la isla interrumpiendo el examen de clase S de Fairy Tail, para ser concretos, vino a ella aquella escena donde estaban en la balsa y Ultear le conto toda la verdad e intento quitarse la vida por primera vez…nunca supo que acciones tomar, y lo único que hizo fue hacer lo que su corazón le indico, no dejarla morir, porque a pesar de todo ella era su madre, no de genes, pero sí de crianza.

Escena tras escena de sus momentos con Ultear fueron pasando, incluso cuando crearon Crime Sorciere junto a Jellal, los juegos mágicos…el festival del rey dragón…cuando estaban en el pasillo del castillo, ayudando a Natsu, esa fue la última vez que la vio…y no volvió a saber más de ella, y solo llego a la conclusión de que ella murió tras aquel incidente con los dragones, dado que nadie supo que fue lo que paso concretamente con Ultear.

 **.**

 **.**

Odiaba verla llorar...y más saber ella misma era la razón…pero no, no quería que su _niña_ estuviera con alguien que ya había hecho sufrir a muchas personas, incluyéndola a ella, a su _niña_. Igual aunque no pudiese estar con ella como realmente quisiera, Ultear siempre está al pendiente de Meredy, no podía evitar llorar al verla sola, cuando sentía aquel frió, que su camino estuviera lleno de niebla, o que las estrellas que antes miraba escondieran su brillo, o como el pequeño "castillo" que habían construido para enmendarse —Crime Sorciere— en el cual Meredy era como _la princesa,_ no pudo evitar pensar en que después de los juegos mágicos, ese pequeño castillo en cuestión de nada se desmorono dejándola sola de nuevo, jugando con su vida el cruel destino.

Estaba Jellal, quien de antemano Ultear sabía que él sería cómo un hermano mayor para la fémina más joven de aquel gremio de magos renegados. Pero por mucho que Jellal estuviera allí, sabía que para Meredy no sería igual.

Ultear sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, pero tampoco quería acercarse a Meredy, no podía…no causarle más daño. Pero de algún modo Ultear siempre estaría allí para la ya no tan pequeña Meredy. Ultear lo que en verdad quería hacer en muchas ocasiones era correr y abrazarla cuando la de cabellos rosas más sola se sintiera, pero no podía hacerlo, no si solo le causaría más dolor, Ultear a su manera en cualquier forma o modo le enseñaría como a cruzar la adversidades que se le atravesaran, porque para ella, Meredy seguía siendo la pequeña niña que se encontró llorando…la niña de sus ojos, y fuera como fuera la ayudaría en todo lo que estuviese su alcance, desde velar su sueño hasta encenderle de nuevo aquella luz en su mirada, para que no volviese a sentir aquellos miedos del pasado que la atormentaban noche tras noche y pudiese volver a soñar tranquila.

Aunque desde el momento en que ciertas personas se cruzaron con su Meredy, dejo de sentir tanta preocupación, sabía que ellos la querían tanto o mucho más de lo que ella lo hacía, sabía que Juvia podría ser una buena hermana mayor con Meredy, o que Gray bien podría ser un idiota con las mujeres al no saber tratarlas, pero que sus acciones hablan por él y por ultimo estaba la otra persona…podría no ser la mejor opción, al menos no para una madre sobre protectora, pero sabía que ella era feliz…

De todos modos ella no iba a dejar de velar por _la pequeña niña de sus ojos._

 **.**

 **.**

Los sollozos se hacían más fuertes, quería dejar de llorar pero no podía…era difícil cuando todos los buenos y malos recuerdos se juntaban solo para perturbarle el sueño. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus orbes verdes y correr por sus mejillas coloradas, debido al sentimiento reprimido que tenía, su respiración era agitada y sus labios temblaban soltando sollozo tras sollozo…Estos comenzaron a cesar de poco a poco al momento de sentir unos brazos rodearle, una mano en la cabeza siendo hundida en un pecho y unos dedos entre sus cabellos rosas.

—Todo está bien. —Dijo un joven, el cual abrazaba protectoramente a la muchacha de cabello rosa. — Tranquila, estoy aquí.

Otro sollozo más salió de sus labios y asintió con la cabeza, hundiéndose más entre el pecho de aquel joven y rodeándole con sus brazos por la cintura masculina, llevaba ya muy buen rato viviendo con él, nunca pensó que las cosas podían terminar así…es decir, tras pasar por muchas cosas tan buenas como malas, al final de cuentas termino estando con quien menos lo esperaba, pero estaba agradecida de haberlo encontrado, le debía mucho él.

—Gracias…Lyon…—Fue lo que dijo en un susurro, él nombrado solo asintió y la siguió abrazando hasta que dejase de llorar por completo, tras perder a Ur, Lyon sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ella, él perdió a la madre de Ultear, la cual era como una madre para Meredy, así que para él no era tan difícil saber el dolor y sentimiento de perder a alguien así, puesto que Lyon lo entendía perfectamente. — De verdad…muchas gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, esto ya lo tenía pero no me convencía y tuve que borrarlo y editarle cositas :v y well, me dio el sentimiento de hacer algo de Ultear y Meredy, no sé, ambas me causan ternura y me encanta el rol que Mashima les dio como madre e hija, aunque también pareciera de hermana mashor a hermana menors :v , well cuando hice esto se me salio una de cocodrilo (?), y bueh más de rato traeré tres drabbles que solo me faltan de publicar sobre el mes de apreciación a Meredy y algunas continuaciones de fanfics :3, espero que a sus ojitos les haya gustado (?)**

 **Ch** _acho_ **s.**


End file.
